From Afar
by L.E-Rae
Summary: "I remember it all started from afar. I'd watch you. Admire you. And eventually over time, actually began to like you..." This is a Klance Life Love-Story Two-Shot which I can guaranty will make your hearts melt or break. Thank you if you take time to read it xx
1. “Only From Afar”

**_~"Only From Afar" A message for Keith by Lance McClain~_**

"I remember it all started from afar. I'd watch you. Admire you. And eventually over time, actually began to like you...

I picked fights for no reason except trying to convince myself I wasn't in love. And it seemed like for a long time that I had convinced you as well.

I remember, we carried on like that for months. But my eyes just couldn't resist those hidden glances from afar.

Though one day, that all changed. I couldn't stare anymore, you had gone. For once, I actually looked into myself and found my heart breaking and the realisation I had been pushing away for a long time struck me too hard, too fast. I had taken the one source of my motivation for granted and all I wanted to say was that I was sorry... Because there was a chance you would never come back...

But you did. Not for the team, not for the universe, not for yourself- but you came back for me. Even if I hadn't realised it just yet.

I remember that I'd notice that for once, _you_ picked the fights, _you_ watched _me_ from afar- but mostly yet differently, you would smile more around me.

For once, I wasn't the only one pushing to be by your side suddenly, you were by mine too.

I remember, it was a starry night on the lake by my house that you kissed me. Nothing had felt so real or so alive! All the stars gazed down like I had gazed at you from afar so long ago...

I remember time flies by from that single kiss to the day I was on one knee before you. The tears in your eyes matching the tears in my own as you gave me your answer with your lips pressed on mine.

I remember the day we first cradled Leo and Luna in our arms. I think we could both admit that was the best day of our lives, beating any kiss we had shared, any romantic nights spent together in the years you had stood by my side.

I remember watching them growing up, slipping through our fingertips. Like time was water in a sieve, they grew up and carried on their own two feet without us.

I remember that you cried once they had left and cried again once you saw them married, grandchildren only just around the corner.

I remember you whispering, _"at least I still have you"_ , curled up in my arms just like we had done from such a time seeming so far away.

 ** _{o.o.o}_**

I remember looking into your eyes like a distant memory. Each argument, each kiss, each laugh, each cry leaving marks along my skin.

I remembered how this had all started from afar. How I'd watch you. Admire you. And eventually over time, actually began to like you...

And now I love you. I love you so much.

I remember you crying my name beside me. I remember only smiling and leaning up to kiss you one last time. I remember my heart steadily slowing instead of racing from your lips pressed on mine. I remember slowly fading away in your arms, falling limp and feeling the last beat of my heart ring out for centuries.

I remember standing up from the bed you were crying over, Leo and Luna there to hold your shaking hand.

I remember looking down on my lifeless body, then back at you. And I chuckled lightly. Not because I was happy to see you cry, but because of how ironic and surreal the world felt around me. Inside, I was hurting so much more that I had to leave you like this, but smiling because I knew I would see you again.

I remember bending down to wrap my arms around you, whispering that everything would be okay.

I remember stepping backwards and slowly watching my ghostly being fade away into nothing but wisps in the wind.

I remember watching your life move on, but still holding onto the hope that you'd know I was still watching...

Just like the beginning, only from afar."

 **Authors Note: First Voltron Fic guys! I am OBSESSED with Klance! So you'll be hearing quite a bit more from me I promise!**

 **As mentioned in the description, this is a two-shot, and Chapter 2 (well, more of an Epilogue) is already wrote! But I will publish that in a few days to keep you waiting ;)**

 **Please tell me what you thought about this! Because I like it but I'd rather hear it from the other people who support this Fic! So leave a review! It will only take a few minutes of your time, but will mean more than hours and hours of happiness for me!**

 **So I'll sure be posting the last bit in a few days so stay tuned!**

 **Thank you so much for reading! Byeee!**

 **-L.E-Rae _x_**


	2. -I Have All I Need-

"Hey, Dad... Heard you were packing up his stuff, do you need any help?" Leo stood in the doorway, eyes etched with sorrow. Luna looked back at her brother mimicking his expression and gazed back wearily at their father. Neither of the two could see his face, nor did they think they wanted to.

Appearance wise, their dad's face would be old and weathered, skin pale and dull but looked almost soft to the touch. His glasses perched on the edge of his dainty nose amongst many wrinkles, creases and dry tears. But what they couldn't see was the small glimmer of a smile on his chapped lips, looking into a picture frame held by his strong hand. It was him and his lover, stood on a beach, hand in hand amongst their four other best friends. Some still alive, others parted years before. He shook almost unnoticeably, small creeks made by his feet on the polished oak flooring. He tucked the folded photo back into his jacket pocket a long with a ring gathered on a string, still not meeting eyes with his two children.

"No, no... I'm fine to start off. You two head home, Allura and Uncle Hunk will be over soon to help. Don't you worry."

The siblings stared at each other not really convinced, but knew that arguing would get them nowhere with their dad. He always won.

"Okay... We'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Luna walked over with her brother in tow, hugging their dad tightly around the chest.

He chuckled softly, "yes, I will."

He didn't see his son and daughter out the door, instead just stood in the same place he had been for a long time- in front of the picture wall. Memories gazed back at him, all happy and full of joy.

 _Their first date..._

 _The parties they went to..._

 _Space adventures they went on..._

 _All the lions and Paladins..._

 _Group pictures with all their friends..._

 _Shiro..._

 _Allura..._

 _Pidge..._

 _Hunk..._

 _Coran..._

 _Their wedding day..._

 _Leo and Luna's first day at Nursery..._

 _Kindergarten..._

 _Elementary..._

 _Middle school..._

 _High school..._

 _Graduation..._

 _College..._

 _University..._

 _Their children's own wedding days..._

 _Their grand children in the hospital..._

He smiled at every single one.

The widower took a step away from the wall and scanned the room thoroughly, looking for an answer to a question he hadn't even asked. That was when his sight landed on the table before him. More specifically, a neatly folded piece of paper before him.

The man furrowed his eyebrows in deep confusion. He swore he had never seen that there before, and a sweat began to drip on his brow. In some kind of mild concern he looked around the room once again to see where it could have come from, to his own avail- nothing gave an answer.

The paper and him launched into a staring contest of who would crack first. He didn't know whether to bin it, or read it...

The quiet draped in the empty household in a thick duvet, amplifying his own thoughts louder and louder to the point of deafening.

Giving into the famished temptation, a tentative twitch shocked through his hand as he reached down for the paper.

Picking it up closer to his body, he turned it over to read the curvy handwriting on the other side,

 _"For Keith~"_

Keith was stunned, the writing on the paper seemed too familiar to him, but the possibility of the person part of him knew it would be, was completely shut down and made him truly clueless.

He unfolded the paper addressed to his name reading the title, only making his whole figure shake violently having him take a seat against the bedroom wall.

He shook his head partly in denial, partly to make sense of what words he had just read. He looked again and gasped. There was nothing false about it. His eyes were not playing tricks. What he read, was what the title had been written in the same curvy handwriting as the person he had blocked from his ideas.

He read it once again. Again and again and again and again and it just wouldn't go away.

He took a shaky breath, praying that if he read it out loud it would all make sense and he would be wrong... But he wasn't.

 ** _""From Afar" A message for Keith by Lance McClain"_**

He cried. He poured out his sorrow and joy and could not stop. He kept crying out his name just like he had done at his deathbed. But read on, collecting himself eventually.

He laughed.

He cried more.

He smiled.

He felt loved.

Every beautifully strung together word dancing around like stars patterning a midnight sky. And once he had gotten to the end, he expected himself to be petrified. But the fact that Lance had written this to him even though he was dead, was enough to make him feel safe. Make him feel more loved than he ever had before.

After reading the letter, he folded it up to place in his pocket along with the old photo from decades ago. Keith could feel Lance's arms snake around him again even if only for a short moment. And smiled.

* * *

Allura and Hunk made their way up the stairs towards the master bedroom (no doubtably where Keith was packing his boxes).

They gave a small rap on the door before entering, shocked at what they saw in front of them.

A large pile of clothes, items, shoes, bedding and nick-knacks they both knew could only belong to the one person who wasn't there.

"Keith..." Allura stepped forward into the room, eyes utterly disheveled and heaving with confusion, "are you sure you want to put all of this away?"

"Yes," he said calmly, feeling the two pieces of paper and ring warm up in his chest pocket, "I have all I need."

 **Authors Note: Heyyyyyy... Kinda forgot to upload this chapter -_-**

 **It's okay. Burn me at the stake if you must.**

 **This was a crappy two-shot I'm not gonna lie xD Really rushed and one of my worst pieces of work most probably.**

 **But yeah. It is what it is.**

 **I have two Voltron stories in progress! (One actual series and one MASSIVE one-shot! All Klance, don't worry.)**

 **ALSO recently, I have read some stories from an Author on here called "speaks"**

 **THEY HAVE HONESTLY MADE IT INTO MY TOP 3 LIST OF FAVOURITE WRITERS!**

 **YOU NEED TO CHECK THEM OUT, LIKE, NOW!**

 **Anyway, see you next time!**

 **-L.E-Rae _x_**


End file.
